Saiyuki SongFic Meme
by Evil Rociel
Summary: 10 drabbles written for a Song-Fic Meme.
1. Falling Down

Disclaimers: All characters belong to their original creators.

Written for a Song-Fic Meme:  
1.] Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2.] Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3.] Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!  
4.] Do ten of these, then post them.

Falling Down  
By Rociel  
30 May 2010

[1] Falling Down by Oasis

Goku stared at the distorted reflection in the river, the dying rays of the sun like blood streaming in a never-ending flow; drawing him back to an ancient past he could not even remember having lived. He could still hear them, the choked cries, the gurgling words. He could see them, feel them, the broken bodies he tried to hold onto, to keep them with him. A silent scream welled up from the depths of his very being, a profound sense of loss so acute anguish twisted like a knife buried deep in his heart, ripping, rending, tearing the very soul from his being. Stricken, he fell to his knees and tried to call for help to no avail.


	2. She Wolf

Disclaimers: All characters belong to their original creators.

Written for a Song-Fic Meme:  
1.] Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2.] Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3.] Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!  
4.] Do ten of these, then post them.

She Wolf  
By Rociel  
30 May 2010

[2] She Wolf by Shakira

The overly loud music, flashing strobe lights and smoky air formed an oppressive atmosphere that matched his dark mood perfectly. Gyrating to the beat of the music, he tried to lose himself in the press of bodies against him. A dangerous glint flashed in his crimson eyes as he tried to banish the nightmare that stole his sleep from him every night. It was the same old. A crying banshee, arms outstretched, clawed hands reaching out for him to drag him back under. And he could not breathe, choking, pleading for release but she would never let him go. Even in death, she haunted his dreams. He could not forget. He would never be free.


	3. Incantation

Disclaimers: All characters belong to their original creators.

Written for a Song-Fic Meme:  
1.] Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2.] Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3.] Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!  
4.] Do ten of these, then post them.

Incantation  
By Rociel  
30 May 2010

[3] Incantation by Delerium

Lighting split the skies and the building shook with every clash of thunder. Rain pelted against the window, struggling to find a way into the darkened room. The wind howled its misery, tearing through the trees and forcing the weaker to bow to the majesty of the raging storm. He shivered, remembering. The strong will devour the weak. He was weak. Too weak to do anything. He could feel her lingering touches ghosting along his arms, caressing his cheek. Too late. He was always too late. The metal cuffs on his ear burned with icy cold. Too cold. The cold seeped into his heart, stealing his soul. He raged. He cried. He wanted to hide. But it was too late. He was too late. He could not save her. He could not save anyone.


	4. Pretend That You're Alone

Disclaimers: All characters belong to their original creators.

Written for a Song-Fic Meme:  
1.] Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2.] Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3.] Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!  
4.] Do ten of these, then post them.

Pretend That You're Alone  
By Rociel  
30 May 2010

[4] Pretend That You re Alone by Keane

A vein throbbed on his forehead as he eyeballed the monkey who dared to fall out of the tree onto his person. Sacrilegious! On auto-pilot, the harisen appeared magically out of nowhere and flew through the air, stopping just mere millimetres from the trembling fool.

"Scoot!" He growled, wondering what he ever did to deserve such a fate. The great Genjo Sanzo, babysitter to a monkey. He would pick a lonely peaceful existence any day. Sighing in long suffering silence, he gathered the books around him and straightened his robes. No doubt, the great and merciful goddess was having a good laugh at his expense now.

Relieved, Goku scrambled away from the irate monk. Only to creep back moments later, warily eyeing harisen and leaving something on the floor a safe distance away – a bunch of wild flowers and a slightly crumbled folded paper aeroplane. A peace offering. A wry smile found its way to Sanzo's countenance. That fool. Perhaps he could get used to not being alone… 


	5. Closer

Disclaimers: All characters belong to their original creators.

Written for a Song-Fic Meme:  
1.] Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2.] Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3.] Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!  
4.] Do ten of these, then post them.

Closer  
By Rociel  
30 May 2010

[5] Closer by Lacuna Coil

With a flick of his wrist, the shakujou flew through the air, blood and screams from the fallen enemies followed in the wake of its glistening blade. Gojyo slammed the weapon into the ground, confident that all immediate threats had been eliminated. Smirking at the monk leaning tiredly against him, he teased, "Out of practice, Sanzo-sama?" Angry violet eyes glared at him in response as Sanzo showed him the finger.

It was at times like this, in the heat of the battle, faced with life-and-death situations when they placed their lives in the hands of each other that he felt all the more keenly the connection that bound them together. Laughing, he leaned over the monk and breathed into his ear, "Anytime, monk. Bring it on."


	6. Endless Yearning

Disclaimers: All characters belong to their original creators.

Written for a Song-Fic Meme:  
1.] Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2.] Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3.] Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!  
4.] Do ten of these, then post them.

Endless Yearning  
By Rociel  
30 May 2010

[6] Endless Yearning (Chang Xiang Si) by S.H.E

It had taken centuries. Waiting for lifetimes after lifetimes. Lost in reincarnations after reincarnations. Trapped in the circle of life and death. For too many moons, he waited, watched, and searched patiently, sometimes finding one or the other but always losing them before he could bring them all together. They were so fragile, so weak in their human forms, so susceptible to the perils of the world. Pestilence, War, Famine and Death often snatched them from his grasp. He lost count of the number of times he despaired over ever finding them again. But he never gave up hope. He could not. They were his men. They were his friends. His family. And this time, he finally found them all again. This time, he vowed to keep them safe. This time, he would bring them home, every one of them.

Dragon's honour.


	7. Live Like We're Dying

Disclaimers: All characters belong to their original creators.

Written for a Song-Fic Meme:  
1.] Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2.] Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3.] Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!  
4.] Do ten of these, then post them.

Live Like We're Dying  
By Rociel  
30 May 2010

[7] Live Like We're Dying by Kris Allen

Hakkai lightly traced the scars that marked Gojyo's sleeping countenance. He ran his hands slowly through the long crimson strands of hair, letting them flow through his fingers like blood on his hands. He closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath at the thought. Gojyo was the one who stubbornly refused to let him go when he all but wanted to give up. The person who literally stuffed his guts back into him, put him back together, gave him a reason to live again, gave him a home, a friend, a confidant, accepted him for the monster that he was, and loved him fiercely despite the darkness within him. Gojyo lived life to the fullest, like every day was their last, with no regrets. Gojyo, with all his self-destructive tendencies, like a moth to a flame.

Hakkai could not afford to lose him, his lifeline. He would not survive it. Not a second time. Turning back to look at Gojyo again, he was startled to see the other was awake, his red eyes staring intensely at him. Gojyo sat up then, and before Hakkai could apologise for rousing him from his slumber, the redhead pulled the trembling man into a fierce hug, holding him together before he could break apart completely. "I won't leave you", Gojyo promised in a quiet whisper.


	8. Devil

Disclaimers: All characters belong to their original creators.

Written for a Song-Fic Meme:  
1.] Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2.] Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3.] Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!  
4.] Do ten of these, then post them.

Devil  
By Rociel  
30 May 2010

[8] Devil by Staind

Covering his ears, the youth tried to drown out the screams of his deranged parent. Screams that he brought blood and destruction with him, he was the reason her world was turned upside down. He was the devil's spawn, bearing the colour of sin, red hair, red eyes, a creature of taboo. No. The devil incarnate himself. He did not deserve to live. Should not be allowed to exist. He leant against the wall, sinking slowly to the ground. Silent tears streaked his face as he hugged his knees and buried his face in his arms, curling into a foetal position, trying to make himself as small and as invisible as possible. He did not deserve to be loved. He should share the fate that befell the flowers littering the floor. The once bright and cheerful vermilion petals crushed and stomped, scattered all around him, a sad parody of life.


	9. Caribbean Blue

Disclaimers: All characters belong to their original creators.

Written for a Song-Fic Meme:  
1.] Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2.] Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3.] Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!  
4.] Do ten of these, then post them.

Caribbean Blue  
By Rociel  
30 May 2010

[9] Caribbean Blue by Enya

The skies were a deep Caribbean blue, always the same, never changing. Laughter rang out in the air, innocent child-like laughter that was seldom heard of in these parts. A carefree Goku happily pounced on the butterflies in the fields under the watchful eye of his guardian. For a moment, Sanzo thought he saw a younger version of the monkey playing in the fields, holding out a ring of flowers to him. He blinked and the visage was gone, only to be replaced by another. This time, it was Gojyo and Hakkai, decked out in some kinky black leatherwear and enjoying sake under a cherry blossom tree.

No, not Gojyo and Hakkai.

The summer breeze whispered their names to him.

_Kenren and Tenpou._

And he saw himself...

And the grass rustled a name...

_Konzen Douji._

He was smiling...

It was creepy.

Sanzo woke up with a start. And vowed never again to touch any funny drink that Hakuryuu brought them.


	10. Losing Touch

Disclaimers: All characters belong to their original creators.

Written for a Song-Fic Meme:  
1.] Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2.] Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3.] Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!  
4.] Do ten of these, then post them.

Losing Touch  
By Rociel  
30 May 2010

[10] Losing Touch by The Killers

Another second ticked by. Another sleepless minute passed. Outside, the rain pattered softly against the rooftop and the empty house seemed to come alive, creaking and groaning with the shifting of the wind. He was not afraid. He told himself he was merely concerned. His roommate was out in the rain and most likely without an umbrella. He jumped as the branches of a nearby tree scratched across the window. Who was he kidding? He WAS afraid. He was afraid the other had left and was never coming back. Afterall, he had no reason to stay. Who would want to stay with a broken shell of a man? He pulled the blankets tighter around himself. He never felt more cold and alone. He had been imposing on the other. Perhaps now he was finally sick of him, sick of how needy and dependent he was on him but was too polite to turn him out. So he took the other alternative. He left. The sound of the door opening brought him out of his reverie. The other paused at the door for a moment, taking in the too bright viridian eyes.

"...Kai. I'm sorry. I should have stayed home tonight. I forgot it was raining and-" Hakkai was across the room before Gojyo could finish, hugging him in relief. There was no denying it. He needed Gojyo like a drug.


End file.
